


A Mask Doesn't Hide All

by Gayvateinn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayvateinn/pseuds/Gayvateinn
Summary: Crow and Joker are in the Depths of Mementos, going through it with ease. A conversation they have goes in a direction which ends in flirting.Minor Spoiler warning for Persona 5/Persona 5 Royal!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Mask Doesn't Hide All

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Shuake for a *long* time, but I finally got around to it. This is a short one-shot but it may end up being more? I'm not sure!

“Bwahaha! Die!” Goro screams as he murders another shadow.

“Another one down, well done,” Ren says with a grin.

Goro tilts his head to the side, “How many times have I said that I don’t need your pity?” 

Ren sighs, taking in the surroundings. “You are special, Crow.”

“I don’t need to believe you,”

Silence fills the unsettling air around them. Both of them were working their way through the Depths of Mementos. Prisons upon prisons, each holding dozens of people. Ren knew that so many of these people were once like him, trapped in a cell of their own creation.

“So… are you going to stay silent?” Goro interrupts the silence.

“The people here, don’t you relate to them in some way?” Ren questions Goro, seeing if he had the same feeling.

“Again with this? Joker, I’m not the slave you think I am,” Goro pauses for a second, before continuing. “...Fine. Maybe Shido did control me, everything I ever did was because of him.”

“I know, I wish I could’ve gotten you out sooner. I’m just thankful we are here now, together,” Ren tilts his head and rests it on his fist.

Goro blushes under his black mask, Ren being unable to see. “Yeah-- I’m t-thankful too.”

“I appreciate you saying that, Goro. I know that you may think you haven’t changed, or grown, but I can see it. The other Phantom Thieves feel the same way,” Ren reassures him.

“What about Okumura-san?” Goro genuinely wonders.

“I think-- It will take her time. She understands what you’ve been through but she lost her father, it’s tough,” Ren drifts the conversation another way. “How far in the Depths do you think we are? We could possibly get near the bottom within the next hour.”

“Do you really want to do it all without your friends? You refused their help when they offered.”

Ren walks over to Goro and places his hand on Goro’s. “It’s because I wanted to be with you, Mr. Detective.”

Silence once again hits, but Goro interlocks their hands together, smiling under the mask.

“Are you going to stay silent?” Ren teases. “I know you’re enjoying this, let yourself be happy for just this moment.”

Goro takes off his mask and holds it in his other hand. Goro’s slight smirk was gleaming.

In response, Ren takes off his mask as well. Both of their smiles widened.

“You’re handsome,” Ren flirts with a wink.

“Says Mr. Perfect,” Goro snaps back, with a wink in return.

Ren stands on his tip-toes to kiss Goro on the forehead.

“R-Ren, I-” Ren interrupts him.

“Goro, I love you,” Ren’s face flushes as if it were the sun, beaming while staring at Goro.

Goro tears his hand away from Ren’s, and drops his mask on the ground. “I cannot say it back, however-” Goro’s hands grab Ren’s face as he leans in to kiss him directly, “-there, that should do,” Goro reaches down to grab his mask and places it back on. “Now, let’s continue on. I’m assuming this will be between us for now?”

Ren nods, followed by a wink after he puts his mask on too. “Try to keep up with the thief, Mr. Detective.”

“I’ll always be one step ahead.”


End file.
